Alice ni Sayonara
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: "I dont want to be here anymore..." Based on 'Alice ni Sayounara' song. menerima flame dengan senang hati. NB: mungkin melenceng dari lagu.


PLAK!

Suara itu menggema di sebuah ruangan yang berada di rumah yang bertema kusam itu. Di ruang tamu, sesosok gadis berambut hijau segar, sesegar dedaunan pohon, jatuh terduduk beberapa senti dari dinding ruangan. Matanya terlihat sembab, mata emeraldnya memerah, dan tampak aliran bening menuruni pipinya.

Dua meter dihadapannya, seorang pria berdiri dan terlihat marah. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap sang gadis dengan nanar. Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar sang gadis berada di depan dadanya. Tatapannya semakin nanar ketika sang gadis membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata,

"Do-Doushite...?"

Pria itu membalikkan badannya acuh,

"Karena, kau sama saja dengan IBUMU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice ni Sayonara<strong>

Summary : "I Dont want to be here anymore..." /c/ Asakuro Yuuki

**Disclaimmer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Alice ni Sayounara fanfic © Asakuro Yuuki**

**WARNING :**

Melenceng dari lagu, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>BLAM!<p>

Aku membanting pintu kamarku. Air mataku masih mengalir di kedua pipiku, dan aku tak berminat untuk menghentikan aliran itu. Aku jatuh terduduk di balik pintu. Kedua telapak tanganku menutupi mulutku, menahan isakan tangisku agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun juga.

Karena aku tak ingin dianggap lemah.

Di tengah isakanku, kudengar suara botol pecah dari lantai bawah, disusul dengan bantingan pintu. Nyaring. Saat itu, aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Ayah. Ayah pasti pergi ke bar lagi, dan tidak akan pulang sampai pagi karena sibuk bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Aku menghela nafas, mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan ketegaranku yang hancur beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu kuusap air mataku, berharap aliran itu berhenti dan mengering.

Namun tidak bisa. Di saat ketika ketegaranku terpecah berkeping-keping, di saat aku mencoba untuk memperbaikinya namun gagal, apa aku bisa untuk tidak menangis?

Tidak. Pada kenyataannya, aku tetap menangis.

Kurapatkan tubuhku ke pintu kamar. Aku menekuk kakiku lalu meletakkan kepalaku di kedua tanganku yang bertumpu di lututku seolah kedinginan. Rambut hijauku yang biasanya segar kini tampak kering dan acak-acakan.

Aku kembali terisak dan terisak.

Di saat itulah, aku menangkap sebuah bingkai berwarna putih, yang tergeletak diam-diam di bawah lemari belajarku. Aku menaikkan kepalaku, berusaha melihat keadaan bingkai tersebut. Bingkai yang sepertinya pernah kulihat. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambilnya.

Warna bibir bingkai yang dulunya putih bersih, kini sudah menjadi kusam kecoklatan. Kacanya sudah retak dan bahkan pecah di beberapa bagian. Penyangganya sudah patah, bingkai ini tak mampu lagi berdiri. Kubalik bingkai itu, dan kudapati sebuah foto keluarga bahagia. Ayah, Ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun berambut hijau sehijau daun, **aku**.

Sudut mataku terlalu kecil untuk menampung air mataku, pada akhirnya, air mataku tumpah lagi.

Ayah Ibuku dulu adalah sepasang orangtua yang selalu rukun. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putri semata wayang mereka yaitu aku. Namun, semua itu berubah. Aku berumur sembilan tahun ketika keributan itu terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback on<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam, jarum jam dinding berbentuk wortel di kamarku sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Aku berbaring menunggu kepulangan Ibu. Entah kenapa Ibu belum pulang, Ayah juga menunggu, namun beliau menunggu di lantai bawah.<p>

Perlahan, aku membuka pintu kamarku, lalu menuruni tangga yang terletak tepat di depan pintu kamar, menuju ke bawah. Kulihat Ayahku duduk sambil membaca koran lama, kebiasaannya setiap malam, namun biasanya Ayah tak membaca koran sampai larut begini.

"Otou-san... Okaa-san wa doko ka?"

Ayahku menoleh, lalu berkata lembut padaku.

"Kau tidur saja dulu, besok pagi, Ibumu pasti sudah berada di rumah"

Aku mengangguk ringan. Lalu berbalik sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi kubawa, berlalu ke kamar lagi.

Klek.

Baru saja aku menutup pintu kamar, terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka, lalu terdengar suara tawa Ibu, namun Ibu tidak sendiri. Ibu tertawa bersama seseorang.

Bukan. Suara itu, suara itu bukan suara Ayah.

Aku membuka kembali pintu kamarku. Kulihat apa yang bisa kulihat melalui celah-celah pintu kamar. Kulihat Ibuku bersama seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Pria itu tinggi, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat berkilau karena cahaya lampu. Kacamata yang bertengger di wajah pria itu membuatnya tampak pintar.

Kulihat Ayah membanting koran yang dibacanya begitu melihat Ibu. Lalu Ayah mendekati Ibu yang menggandeng tangan pria itu di ambang pintu.

Plak!

Mataku reflek terpejam karena apa yang baru saja kulihat. Ayah menampar Ibu. Baru kali ini Ayah menampar Ibu. Aku terkejut.

"Siapa pria ini!" Bentak Ayah.

"Pria ini? Dia punya nama, Leon" Sahut Ibu dengan nada sinis. Ayah menggeretakkan giginya, "Hiyama Kiyoteru, calon suamiku."

Degh

Apa Ibu bilang? Calon... Suami? Pupil mataku mengecil, menyempitkan lorong yang bisa dimasuki cahaya. Aku tak percaya semua ini. Suami baru? Keluarga baru? Apa itu berarti... Ibu akan meninggalkanku? Ini semua tidak mungkin...

Tapi, pada kenyataanya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau pengkhianat! Wanita murahan!" Bentak Ayah sekali lagi.

"Kau yang salah, tua bangka. Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi... aku mencari hiburan baru" Kata Ibuku. Kulihat samar-samar pria bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu menyeringai.

Aku gemetaran, tangan kananku memegang kenop pintu kamar, sedang tangan kiriku masih memeluk boneka kelinciku. Pandanganku agak kabur, tertutup oleh air mata yang kian memblokir akses penglihatanku.

"Lagipula, aku sudah capek mengurus anak lumutan itu" Tukas Ibu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, wanita jalang?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, karena mulai sekarang, aku akan pergi"

Lalu kudengar Ayah membentak Ibu lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku segera berlari ke arah tempat tidur, lalu kutelungkupkan kepalaku di bawah bantal. Berusaha menghapus apa yang terjadi. Jadi... Selama ini, Ibu yang ersenyum ketika mengantarku ke sekolah itu palsu, Ibu yang menyanyikan sebuah _Lullaby _untukku setiap malam itu palsu, Ibu yang mengisahkan kisah 'Alice in Wonderland' untukku pun juga palsu.

Esok paginya, Ibu tak ada di rumah, Ayah bohong, dia bilang ketika aku bangun, Ibu udah ada di rumah, Ayah bohong. Kudapati ayah tidur di sofa dengan pakaian dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Otou-san..."

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ayah. Namun, ketika Ayah terbangun, reaksinya tak sama seperti yang kukira. Dia bukanlah ayah yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengajakku ke kebun binatang, bukan ayah yang beberapa hari lalu menceritakan dongeng 'Alice in Wonderland' menggantikan Ibu yang biasanya menceritakan kisah itu.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, kau anak brengsek!"

Lalu sejak itu, ayah tak pernah lagi tersenyum padaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback off<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membuang foto berbingkai itu ke tempat sampah. Lalu melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju tempat tidur. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke bawah bantal. Menangisi semua yang terjadi. Tanganku mengepal erat, kuletakkan di bawah bantal.<p>

SREEK.

Terdengar suara gesekan di tengah keheningan kamar ini. Kamar yang sepi, berantakan seolah ditinggalkan. Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku yang terletak di bawah bantal.

SREKK..

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku melebarkan mata, mengumpulkaan kesadaran yang terpecah akibat rasa sedih yang memuncak. Sedetik kemudian, bantal yang berada di atas tanganku sudah berpindah ke lantai.

Tampaklah buku itu, buku yang menyimpan segala kenangan manis, yang kini telah membusuk menjadi pahit

Buku itu, buku cerita anak-anak yang berjudul **Alice in Wonderland.**

Buku dengan sampul warna-warni bergambar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit yang terlihat indah. Gadis yang digambarkan sedang tidur di bawah sebuah pohon dan bermimpi indah. Atau setidak-tidaknya mimpi yang tidak membuatnya menderita.

(Ayolah, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari semua mimpi buruk ini kan?)

Kubuka buku itu, menampakkan halaman pertama yang enggambarkan kejadian di mana mimpi ajaib sang gadis dimulai...

(Maka, Kelinci Putih pun mulai berlari, berlari menyusuri jalan menuju negeri ajaib. Negeri di mana kau akan terbebas dari segala penderitaan)

Kutatap gambar halaman pertama. Gambar ketika Sang Kelinci Putih berlari sambil menatap panik jam sakunya yang berwarna keemasan. Kuingat juga Ibu yang menceritakan kisah ini beberapa tahun lalu. Ibu yang berkata bahwa beliau akan mendampingiku dalam mimpi ajaib, meski tak seajaib mimpi sang Alice.

Namun, ternyata semua kata-kata itu palsu, semuanya telah ditelan pengkhianatan.

Kuraba gambar sang Kelinci Putih, matanya menyiratkan keterburu-buruan. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali merembes dari sudut mataku.

(Hei Kelinci Putih, maukah kau menghentikan waktu di jam sakumu? Waktu dimana Ayah dan Ibu masih berada di sampingku?)

Tapi semuanya telah berlalu, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Kelinci Putih, setidaknya, bawalah aku ke Negeri Ajaib, negeri di mana aku bisa bebas. Karena, aku benci berada di sini. Aku **benci.** Aku tidak ingin berada di sini lagi...

Suara itu terus terngiang. _Aku tidak ingin berada di sini.. Aku benci semua ini... _**Bisakah aku pergi dari segala penderitaan?**

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahiku. Pupilku mengecil. Kucoba menyumbat telingaku dengan kedua tanganku, namun, yang kudengar hanyalah suara tajam dari orang-orang yang tak terlihat. Aku meringkuk sendirian.

_Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dibenci, bahkan oleh keluargamu sendiri_

"YAMETE YOO!"

Aku berteriak, menjerit. Namun tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah kedinginan kamar yang menusuk serta kehampaan dari semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku menangis, namun tak akan ada yang mendengar isakan pilu ini.

(Karena, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dibenci)

Aku gemetar, kucoba untuk menatap buku itu lagi, dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, kubuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Tapi, aku tak berani menatapnya sama sekali.

SRAAAAK!

Kulempar buku itu ke sudut kamar. Aku muak. Aku benci mengingat semua memori pahit yang sudah susah payah terkunci dalam laci pikiranku. Semua memori yang dulunya manis, sangat manis, namun kini sudah berubah menjadi pahit. Dan raa pahit ini tak mungkin berubah menjadi manis lagi, tak perlu menambahkan gula dan susu, karena semuanya akan tetap **pahit.**

Dan apa perlunya aku menatap buku itu lagi? Buku yang kusam dan tua itu, yang bahkan ketika kulempar, halamannya terjatuh dan tersebar di ruangan.

Gambar Sang Kelinci Putih yang terburu-buru melewati kebun mawar jatuh disamping tempat aku meringkuk.

Aku gemetar.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"K-Kau..." Gadis berambut hijau pendek itu menuding ke arah selembar kertas, "Kau yang membuatku selalu berharap pada manisnya kehidupan!" Jeritnya, kemudian meringkuk, kertas itu, kertas bergambar sosok Kelinci Putih yang berlari melewati kebun mawar di wonderland.<p>

"Aku benci kau, Kelinci Putih!" Jeritnya lagi, dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya, bahkan meskipun tak ada jawaban yang menyambutnya.

Mungkin, sebagian orang menganggap, atau bahkan tahu, kalau bicara dan memarahi benda mati adalah hal yang kurang waras. Namun, gadis bersurai hijau daun ini melakukannya.

(Apa boleh buat? Dia sudah terlalu melewati batas untuk menghadapi semuanya. Dia sudah menjadi gila karenanya)

Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengusap air matanya, lalu tertawa, terkekeh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu, tawanya bukan tawa kebahagiaan, namun tawa pahit, sangat pahit. Ata bisa dibilang tawa yang menunjukkan dia sudah mulai **gila.**

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu sinis, "Kenapa kau diam saja, **Tuan Kelinci?**"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sudah kalah?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Haaa.. hahahahahaha!" Gadis itu mendesah, disambung dengan tawanya, "Tentu saja, ini hanyalah gambar, benar-benar bodoh"

Gadis itu kembali tertawa, bukan karena dia menyadari kebodohannya, sekali lagi, karena dia seudah mulai **gila.**

"Aku mungkin sudah gila..." Desahnya.

"Tapi... aku mohon Tuan Kelinci... Sekali ini saja..." sahutnya memohon, mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, "Bawa aku ke Wonderland, di mana aku bisa melupakan semuanya..."

Air mata kembali tumpah dari manik emeraldnya.

"A-Aku... Aku gila.." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menatap sayu pada lembaran-lembaran halaman yang tersebar di lantai kamar, lalu memungutinya.

"Dan aku tahu cara... agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar **gila**"

Gadis itu berjalan, pelan, sambil membawa lembaran-lembaran halaman buku yang sudah dipungutinya..

Menuju **perapian.**

"Ha.. hahahahahahahah!"

Gadis itu terawa, tertawa diiringi dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas tak berdosa yang melayang memasuki perapian.

"Dengan begini... semuanya selesai"

(Buku cerita yang dihadiahkan Ibu kepadaku? Aku sudah membakarnya)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1 : **Akhirnya selesai, fic ini berhenti di tengah jalan selama sebulan! Salahkanlah WB dan penyakit malas yang menunda saya! #plak

**A/N 2 : **Proyek selanjutnya, multichip baru berjudul **Hikkikoi**. Tunggu aja, minna-san! Mungkin nggak lama lagi. Tapi mungkin lho ya… :D

**A/N 3 :** Yak, saya ganti penname, jadi **Asakuro Yuuki**, seragam sama **zaito-kurozaki** yang jadi **Asakuro Zaito.**

**A/N 4 : **Maaf ya, di ini Gumi jadi gila, dan gaya penulisan saya banyak berubah karena diracuni oleh novel terjemahan yang ada di perpustakaan, yang aku sendiri lupa judulnya. Dan soal typo, keyboard saya rada bermasalah jadi tolong dimaklumi. Jaa Mata Nee, Readers-san! *ngacir entah ke mana*

P.S: kalau ada typo mohohn disertakan mana yang salah, oke? Saya menunggu koreksi dari para readers


End file.
